The Fates Changed
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: Harry looks through others memories into his past to find out how he had become a creature and a wizard. He is a mix of a cat demon, snake demon, and dark angle. Mother Magic bestowed upon him all of his blood gifts and gifts him his magic. Now that this has happened Harry will soon learn not to always trust what others tell you and find his own truth. Is a slash and slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! A new fanfiction is coming out now! Yay! **

**Okay, this is going to be a slash so for those who are flamers there is no need for you, and it is going to be slight AU. Anyways this is a Harry Potter fic and it is a DARK/CREATURE Harry one so those against Harry being dark, leave now. For everyone else enjoy! Also, it is going to seem very similar to the books at the beginning, but I promise it won't be that way for long. (If you read the book as your reading this you will see that I didn't copy it.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Other wise if I did the books would be a lot different. All credit goes to the rightful owners. I only own the OCs in this fic. Also I make no money from this.**

"**Foreign language"**

"Talking English"

"_**Parsltounge"**_

– _Hogwarts speaking – _

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

Harry woke up and got out of the bed, and then walked to the door that was across the room. "Hogwarts please unlock this door and show me the way to the truth." After he said this the door in front of him opened up to a tunnel. As he began to walk down the hall he heard a scrapping sound, but didn't pay attention to it. He continued down the hall, and at the end there was a hallway with doors lining it. As he looked down the hall he notice that there was a green line running down it. He then looked down by his own feet and saw it started right where he was standing. He figured it was Hogwarts fulfilling his request.

He followed the line down several halls until he reached a statue of a gargoyle. _– Lemon Drops – _Harry heard and decided this was the password to where ever this went. He said it and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a spiraling staircase. He climbed up the staircase to another door and turned the doorknob. He walked inside to see the shocked and dismayed face of an old man he knew could only be Albus Dumbledore. "W-well, hello my boy. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the truth." Harry said in a bland tone, but his eyes were cold as ice as they looked to the man in front of him demanding only the truth and nothing else. Sighing Dumbledore walked over to a wall of his office and pulled out a bowl that had pensive inscribed into its side. He turned and looked Harry in the eye. Harry felt a pull at his mind and immediately pushed into Albus's mind yelling at him to never do it again. Then Harry walked over to a wall with shelves covered in glass vials with a silver substance in them. He pulled two from the wall that were labeled October 31, 1989. He pulled the tops off as he walked over to the pensive and put the first one in. before he lowered his head he silently stupefied Dumbledore.

The Dursley's were a normal family, thank you very much. You wouldn't expect anything strange or mysterious from them, because they weren't those kinds of people.

Mr. Dursley was the Director of a firm called Grunnings. He was lie a walrus, big and beefy with hardly any neck at all, and a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was a thin, blond horse like lady with almost twice the amount of neck. Her neck came in handy because she spent most of her time spying on the neighbors. Then there was their son, Dudley, who they turned there eye away from his over weight ness, and said there wasn't any finer boy anywhere.

They had everything they wanted, but they had a secrete and they feared someone would find it. They couldn't bear it if someone found out about Petunia's sister and the Potters. In fact, she and her sister hadn't met for several years; she pretended that she didn't have a sister. They did this because they were as UN Dursleyish it was possible. They shuddered at the thought of what their neighbors would say if they showed up on the street. They knew they also had a young son, but they had never seen the freak. He was another reason for them to stay away, for they didn't want Dudley around it.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on that fateful, dull, grey Tuesday, there was nothing hinting at what was about to happen. The sky outside was cloudy and there was nothing-mysterious going on. Mr. Dursley got up and started getting ready for work, while Mrs. Dursley started gossiping away happily while wrestling a screaming Dudley into a highchair.

No one noticed a tawny owl fly by the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley while he was throwing a tantrum and throwing his food everywhere. "Little tyke." He chortled as he left the house and got into his car and left.

When he reached the corner he noticed a tabby cat reading a map. For a minute, he didn't realize what he saw- then he jerked his head back to it. It was standing on the corner with no map in sight. What was he thinking! It must have been an illusion- a trick of his mind. Cats don't read maps. He blinked and started at the cat, it stared back. As he drove up the road and around the corner, he watched it in the mirror. It was now reading the sign – no it was looking at it! Remember cats can't read. He shook his head and put it out of his mind. As he drove to work, he thought of nothing other than a large order of drills.

Once he reached the edge of town drills were driven out of his mind, as he sat in the usual traffic jam, he noticed the plentiful amount of strangely dressed people about. They had cloaks. He couldn't stand people dressing weird – the get ups on young ones! It's probably some stupid new fashion. He was tapping on the stirring wheel when he saw a group of these weirdoes standing in a group nearby. They were whispering excitedly to each other. He was enraged to see that some were older than him, and one was wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve. Oh, its probably some charity event…yes that's what their doing. The traffic finally started moving after a few minutes. He arrived in the parking lot yet again thinking of drills.

Mr. Dursley had always sat with his back to the window of his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, it would have been harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls flying by in broad daylight, although those in the street noticed. They gasped open-mouthed as owls flew over their heads because most had never seen one even at night. However, he had a normal morning. He yelled at five people for slacking off, made several important phone calls, and yelled some more, just for the sake of it. He was in a very good mode as he decided to walk across the street to buy him self a bun from the bakery and stretch his legs.

He had forgotten about the weirdoes until he stepped by a group of them outside the bakery and glared at them angrily as he passed. They made him uneasy with their strange and excited whispering. As he glared he noticed there wasn't a single collecting tin. As he exited the bakery with a bag filled with a large doughnut he passed them again and heard a few things they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"-Yes, their son Harry-"

He stopped dead as fear flooded him. He looked back at them as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it.

He dashed across the road, hurried to his office, and snapped at his secretary to let no one disturb him. He dashed inside, grabbed the phone and almost finished dialing the phone when he stopped. He put the phone down while stroking his mustache thinking… no he wasn't thinking right. Potter wasn't an unusual name. There has to be many people called Potter with a son named Harry. Thinking of it now he wasn't even sure if his nephew was called Harry. For he has never seen him. It might be named Harvey or Harold. No point worrying his wife, she always got upset at the mention of those freaks… but still, those weirdoes.

After that incident, he found it a lot harder to concentrate on work for the rest of the day. In fact, when he left his office at five o'clock, he was so worried and frustrated that he walked into someone.

"Sorry," he said as a tiny old person stumbled and fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized as the man got up that he was wearing a violet cloak. Also, he didn't seem at all upset about being knocked on the ground. On the contrary, he said in a squeaky voice that made others stare, "Don't be sorry sir, nothing can upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who is defeated at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!'

The man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked away.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He was also called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was shaken. He hurried off to his car and drove home, hoping he was imagining things, which was awful because he never approved of imagination, ever.

As he was pulling into his driveway, the first thing he saw – which didn't improve his mode – was the tabby cat he saw in the morning. It was mow sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one, it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" yelled Mr. Dursley loudly.

It didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal for a cat? He wondered. Trying to collect himself, he walked inside after parking the car. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about the next-door lady's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned to say won't. He tried to act normally around her. When Dudley was put in bed, he walked into the living room to watch the last news report:

"And finally! Bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been acting strangely today. Although they normally come out at night and are never seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of them flying all over the nation since sunrise. Experts can't explain why the owls have changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster grinned. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I'm not sure about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting strange. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been calling in to tell me that instead of it raining, there have been falling stars instead! Perhaps some have been celebrating bonfire night early – it's not until next week, people! But tonight's going to be wet, I can promise that."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in the armchair. Falling stars all over Britain? Owls flying in daylight? Weirdoes in cloaks all over the place? And the whispering, whispers about the Potters…

Mrs. Dursley walked in then with two cups of tea. It was no good. He would have to tell her. He coughed nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – your sister hasn't talked to you lately, right?"

As he expected, Mrs. Dursley was shocked and angry just at the mention of the freak. After all, we pretended they didn't even exist.

"No, she hasn't," she snapped. "Why?"

"Funny stuff has been happening," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of weirdoes in town today."

"_So?_" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I thought… maybe… it might have something to do with… those freak's crowd."

Mrs. Dursley pursed her lips and sipped her tea. Mr. Dursley wondered if he would dare say he heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their freak offspring - he was about Dudley's age right?"

"I suppose," replied Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's the thing's name? Harold isn't it?"

"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes, yes it is," said Mr. Dursley, his heart beating faster. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say anything else as they walked upstairs to go to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley walked over to the bedroom window and peered outside. The cat was still there. It was looking down Privet Drive as if looking or waiting for something.

Was he just imagining things? Did this have anything to so with those freaks? If it did… if their secret got found out - well, he couldn't imagine being able to bear it.

He got into bed with Mrs. Dursley. She fell asleep quickly, but he didn't. He laid there wide-awake thinking about everything that happened that day. His last, comfortable thought was that even if it had to do with those freaks, it wouldn't involve him and his family. There was no reason to. They knew how he felt about their _kind _… he rolled over and went to sleep thinking it couldn't affect them.

Harry pulled his head out of the pensive and removed those memories from it. Then he grabbed a bottle with the same date as was the memories before it. He opened it and poured the contents into the pensive. Afterwards he put his head back in.

A cat sat there with its eyes locked on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as flinch when a car door slammed on the next street over, or when two owls flew over it. It didn't move until it was midnight.

A man snapped into existence on the corner the cat was staring at. It was so sudden you would have thought he just popped out of the ground. The cats tail twitched and eyes narrowed.

This man had never been on Privet Drive before. He was tall, thin, and very old with cold, calculating, blue eyes that twinkled behind half moon shaped glasses, being mistaken for a grandfatherly look. He had silver hair and beard that were long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes and a purple cloak that reached the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. Also he had a long crooked nose. This man was named Albus Dumbledore.

Albus busied himself with rummaging through his cloak, looking for something. He realized he was being watched and snapped up to look directly at the cat, which was still staring at him. This amused him. He chuckled and said, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for. It was a silver cigarette lighter that when pressed removed all the light in the vicinity, and only returned it when pressed again. He clicked the Put-Outer and removed all light from Privet Drive. The only light was two pinpricks that were the cat's eyes as they watched him. If anyone looked outside now they wouldn't be able to see anything. Dumbledore put away the Put-Outer back into his inner pocket of his cloak and walked down the street until he was next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a minute he said, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the cat that was no longer there, but a severe-looking woman in its place. She was wearing a pair of glasses that were the same as the markings as on the cat. She was also wearing a cloak, but hers was emerald colored. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear, I've never seen a cat sit so stiff."

"Oh, like you wouldn't be stiff if you were sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"You were there all day? You could have been celebrating. I had to have passed at least a dozen parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they would be more sensible, but no – even Muggles have noticed something. They said it on there news." She jerked her head at the Dursley's living-room window. " I heard it. Owls in daylight… shooting stars… their not completely stupid, Muggles. They were bound to notice something with all of those fools ignoring the statue of secrecy. And the shooting stars in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"Don't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "They've had little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," snapped Professor McGonagall. "But that's no reason to lose their heads. They are just down right careless, out in broad daylight, not in Muggle wear, swapping rumors."

She looked sharply at Dumbledore at this, as if hoping he would say more, but he didn't, so she continued. "How fine would it be if on the day we have gotten ride of You-Know-Who, we are discovered by the Muggles? I suppose he really _is_ gone, isn't he Dumbledore?"

"It seems so," replied Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Lemon Drop?"

"A _what_?"

"A Lemon Drop. It's a Muggle candy I'm fond of."

"No thank you." Replied Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she thought if wasn't the right moment for it. "Even if You-Know-Who is gone –"

"Surely Professor, someone such as yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense, for the longest time ever I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort._" The Professor flinched, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice while he was sticking two Lemon Drops in his mouth. "It all gets so confusing. I have never seen any reason to fear calling him by his name."

"Of course you don't." said the Professor half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You- Know-, oh alright, _Voldemort,_ was afraid of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "He has powers I will never have."

"Only because you're to – _good_ – to use them."

"I'm glad it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

The Professor shot him a sharp look after that and said, "the owls are nothing next to the _rumors _that are flying around. You know what their saying? About how he's disappeared? About what stopped him?"

It was then that she reached the topic she really wanted to talk about. The real reason she waited all day on a cold, hard wall, for never had she looked at Dumbledore such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever was being said she wasn't going to believe it unless Dumbledore said it was true. Dumbledore however decided to eat another Lemon Drop before answering.

"Yes, last night Voldemort showed up at Godric's Hollow. He found the Potters, and Lily and James are dead." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.

Dumbledore's voice trembled slightly as he went on, "that's not all. He tried to kill their son, Harry. Though he couldn't. He couldn't kill him. No one knows why, or how, but when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, his power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes under her glasses. Dumbledore sniffed and took out a watch and examined it. It was an odd watch, as it had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to him, though, as he put in back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was him who told you I would be here."

"Yes, now are you going to tell me _why_ you're here?"

I'm giving Harry to the only family he has left."

"You can't mean the people who live here." Cried Professor McGonagall jumping up and pointing to number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. These people are horrible. You couldn't find two people less like us. Their son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweats. Harry Potter come and live _here_!"

"It's the best place for him. His aunt and uncle will explain everything to him when he's older. I wrote them a letter." Dumbledore said firmly.

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall, sitting back down on the wall. "You really think you can explain all of this in a letter! You can't mean that! They will never understand him! He will be our savior! The role model for all of our children! But you suggest he grows up without knowing of our world, and most likely abused! Dumbledore! These people hate Magic!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore looking over his glasses and staring at the Professor. "If he grew up in our world he would not grow up to be what he is meant to be. It would turn his head. Wouldn't it be better if he grew up away from that, and there is no proof that he will be abused? That is just your imagination. Let him grow up here until he's ready to take up his role in our world."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, and then closed it thinking well, and saying, "yes – yes you're right. But Dumbledore how is the boy getting here?" she eyed his cloak as if Harry was in there somewhere.

"Hagrids bringing him"

"You think it – wise – to trust him with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"I'm not saying his hearts not in the right place, but he is careless Dumbledore. Knowing him he will lose Harry somehow. He does tend to – " she was cut off by a rumbling that was getting closer. "What – what was that?"

The rumbling was growing steadily louder as they looked for a headlight up and down the street. Then as they looked up the rumbling grew to a roar and a motorcycle dropped out of the sky landing right next to them on the road.

If the motorcycle was huge then the man sitting atop it was atrociously huge. He was almost two men tall and about five wide. He was simply too big to be aloud, and so wild – with long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trashcan lids, and his feet were the size of baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms was a little bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid you're here at last, and where did you get that motorcycle?" said Dumbledore sounding relieved.

"I borrowed it sir, young Sirius Black lent it to me sir. I've got him sir." The giant said as he carefully climbed off the motorcycle.

"You didn't have a problem did you?"

"No sir, the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out alright. It was weird, the whole house except for a circle around him was destroyed, but around him there wasn't a single scratch. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

They leaned over the bundle of blankets to see a baby boy fast asleep. He had a tuft of jet-black hair with green and red strands, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Is that where –" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore, "he'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. That scar will eventually come in handy. As example, I have one above my left knee that's a perfect map of the London underground. Well, lets get this over with, the sooner the better."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and started casting spells on him. The first was an illusion charm that would change his features into what he wanted them to be. The second was several layers of bonds on his magic leaving him with little to none, and the last one was to implant the memory of Voldemort's business at the Potters into his mind to always remember. Then he turned to the Dursley's house.

"Could I say good-bye to him? Before he is completely changed into what you want him to be?" asked Hagrid. He bent over Harry and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then he suddenly howled like a wounded animal.

"Shh! You'll wake up the Muggles!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"S-sorry! It's just so sad! Harry living with Muggles all alone." Sobbed Hagrid.

"Yes – yes it's all very sad, now stop before we are found out," whispered Professor McGonagall, quietly patting Hagrid on the shoulder. Dumbledore walked up to the front door and laid Harry on the doorstep while placing a letter addressed to the Dursley's. He then stepped back and turned back to the others.

"It's done. Now let's leave this gloomy place and hope for the best." Dumbledore said to the others.

Hagrid climbed back onto the motorcycle and rode off while both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall turned and popped away. There laid Harry on the doorstep in the November morning turning in his sleep not prepared for what was going to happen to him.

Harry lifted his head out of the pensive and turned to Dumbledore ready to talk now that he knew what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**The Fates Changed**

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter!Death: Shouldn't you be telling them the warnings? Don't get your self distracted.**

**Dragon: Death's right you shouldn't be procrastinating as much as you have been.**

**Me: Shhhhh... They don't need to know that, and I was getting to the Warnings!**

**Death: Well hurry it up!**

**Dragon: Death shh. You really should to not be so impatent.**

**Me: Don't fight here! And you spelled that wrong Dragon.**

**Dragon: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay now onto the warnings.  
**

**WARNING: THERE IS CHILD ABUSE IN HERE AND SLIGHT SADISM FROM HARRY BORN FROM HATE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm to lazy to do this every time just see chapter one.**

**Death: She can be really lazy. In fact you guys are lucky that you got a chapter this soon after the last one.**

**Me: Shut up and let them read the story!**

**Death and Dragon: Fine.**

**Me: Enjoy those who will actually read this. Oh, and please review. *teary puppy eyes***

* * *

"**Foreign language"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

"English"

- Hogwarts speaking –

^ Horcrux speaking^

* * *

I am ten years old now. I believe I'm quite small and skinny for my age, and I look even smaller and skinnier because the only clothes I have to wear are Dudley's old clothes, which are four times my size. I have a thin face, knobby knees, unruly black hair, and bright emerald colored green eyes. I also wore round black glasses that were held together by a lot of scotch tape because Dudley kept punching me in the nose and broke them. The only thing I like about my appearance is a thin scar on my forehead that is shaped like a lightning bolt. I got it right after I turned one when my parents died. I was told that my parents died in a car crash, which I don't believe because the story I was told doesn't add up with what I remember.

Lets say I haven't had a very good childhood. I have been told to do all of the chores in the house since I could walk at the age of two, as soon as I could reach the stove I've had to cook for _them_, and if I was to slow or didn't do whatever it was by_ their_ standards I would get in trouble. Vernon, my _uncle, _would beat me with his belt and a knife, and send me into my cupboard without anything to eat at all. Also if you looked into the living room you would see pictures of a fat boy and his dad or mom, but no sign that I, Harry Potter, lived there. It seems because of this I've had someone to talk to through all of this, and he is known to me as Riddle. Although he's in my head it feels as if he is here next to me. I also learned that he originated from my scar and is what is known as a Horcrux. What ever that is.

I am still living here though with the Dursley's. I lay there awake now that my _aunt_ is up and screeching, and it's her horrible voice I hear first thing every morning at the crack of dawn from outside my cupboard.

"Up! Get up! Now! Up!" she screeched shrilly. ^She sounds like a banshee. ^ Hahaha that she does. I wish I could just cut her vocal cords out. ^That would be interesting to watch. ^ I rolled over and tried to forget the dream that I had. It was really a nightmare for me with a flying motorcycle and an old man that changed my life by manipulating it how he wanted me to grow up, and left me to the Dursley's wrath as a baby. I know he's the reason I had this nightmare many times before this. ^Not so much a nightmare, but a memory. ^ Wait! Did you just say it was a memory and not a dream! ^Yes. ^ Okay, now I want to kill that manipulate old coot! ^I will gladly help you in that. Oh, and I know you will meet him soon, so you won't have to wait long. ^ You keep on saying stuff like that lately. I wish you would just tell me what it is. ^No it will be my birthday surprise for you. ^

Petunia was back outside my door, "Get up now! You freak!"

"Yes ma'am." She always has to screech and call me names. Such a complainer that is obsessed with everything being cleaner then a hospital.

"Well hurry it up! You are making us bacon for breakfast, and don't you dare burn it! Everything must be perfect for Dudley's birthday."

I groaned.

I got up slowly and put on my spider-riddled socks, then walked out of the cupboard under the stairs, which is my "room."

As I was walking to the kitchen I passed through the dining room with the table almost over flowing with presents. ^How spoiled. ^ Your right. It looks like Dudley got the new computer, second telly, and a racing bike he wanted. ^I don't see why he would even want one. The only exercise he gets is when he goes "Harry Hunting."^ I know it makes no sense, but not like we have any say in it. Also, don't forget that he also likes punching people although I'm his favorite target he can't catch me at least, I'm too fast for him. I just realized even though I'm small and don't look it I'm very fast. ^You just realized that. Foolish snakeling. ^ Why do you insist on calling me that? ^I insist on it because that is a part of whom you could and will be. ^ Like I understand that. You can be so frustrating sometimes. ^You still love me though. ^ I know. You're like my older brother if I was to have one.

_Uncle_ Vernon entered the dining room and yelled at me to comb my hair because he could see me from where he is standing, and he has the audacity to come over and push me onto the kitchen floor because of it. This is ridiculous, but I didn't say anything as I continued to flip the bacon. ^That's what he still uses as a morning greeting, how rude as always. ^ The … not gonna say it… have to stay calm or I will be in even more trouble.

At least he's not yelling that I need another haircut as he usually does at least once a day. I'm surprised he hasn't given up yet since it always grows back to what it was before it was cut in a couple of hours. ^That and it simply grows all over the place, and you can't tame it no matter what you do to it. I bet you've has more haircuts then all the boys in your class combined. ^ True as always.

I started frying the eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the dining room with his mother. ^"Oh, Dudley. You look just like a perfect baby angel."^ ***snort*** Yeah right more like a pig in a wig. ^Ha ha ha. I like the way you think. ^ When have you not? ^When… hmm… never. ^

As I set the plate of bacon and eggs on the table, that was made hard by all of the stupid presents Dudley got, Dudley finished counting all of them. His face fell and I could tell he was close to a tantrum. Stupid fat prat should just stay quiet and be glad he got any presents at all. There are those less fortunate that don't get anything at all.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking to his mother and father. "That's two less then last year!"

"It's alright hon. You forgot to count this one from your Aunt, look it's under this large one. There hon, how's that see." Said Petunia with an almost desperate look. ^Seems she has also sensed the oncoming onslaught. ^

"Thirty- seven then," Dudley said, still turning red. ^Is that not enough yet! He's such a spoiled prat! You don't ever get acknowledge on your birthday, and here this pig is throwing a tantrum about not getting an even insaner amount of presents then last year! ^Harry winced and started wolfing as much bacon down as he could in case Dudley decided to flip the table.

"And we'll buy you two more while we're out today. How does that sound popkins?"

Dudley's face contorted into one of painful concentration or also known as his thinking face. "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweatums."

"Oh, okay." He said grabbing a present and unwrapping it as Vernon chuckled.

"Atta boy, little tyke wants his money's worth. Way to go." Vernon smiled while patting Dudley's head. ^Don't get down little one. I'll be here for you always. ^ Riddle said while hugging me mentally. I started to tear up. Thanks Riddle. I needed that. ^No problem my little snakeling. ^

Petunia left the table when she heard the phone ringing. Harry longingly as Dudley started opening his presents while Vernon watched on proudly. Harry turned back around several minutes later when Petunia walked back in worried and angrily.

"Bad news Vernon. Mrs. Figg can't take it because she's broke her leg."

Dudley's mouth fell open. Every year before this him and a friend would be taken out to eat and leave while Harry had to go to Mrs. Figg's house. ^It always smells like cabbage and cats. ^ I hate it there. She always makes me look at pictures of her old dead cats.

"Then how do we get rid of it?" Aunt Petunia said. She looked at me as if I caused all of this just to spite them. ^At least we won't have to see Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, or Tufty this year. ^ But I should feel sorry she broke her leg. ^Maybe, but don't worry about it, there's nothing you can do to help right now. ^ True, I wonder what they're going to do with me now. They won't leave me here for fear of burning the house down. ^To bad. ^

"We could phone Marge." Vernon suggested. Oh not her! Please not her!

"Don't be silly Vernon. She hates the freak, even though it would be amazing we can't." Thank Merlin!

The Dursley's often speak about me like this don't they? Like I'm not there in the same room or something that shouldn't exist. ^Yes, I would have to say all the time, or as something nasty that won't understand them. You can't forget about that. ^ I wish I could live somewhere else. ^I know, I also wish you could. ^

"What about your friend what's-her-name. Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca." Snapped Aunt Petunia. ^So now they're trying to dump you with someone else, typical. ^

Well… might as well try this. ^Good luck. ^ Thanks. "You could just leave me here," I said hopefully. I could watch what I want to on the telly then. ^And maybe have a go on Dudley's new computer. ^

Aunt Petunia looked as if I was insane.

"To come back and find the house in ruins!" she snarled while glaring at me.

Knew it wouldn't work. ^It was worth the try, little snakeling. ^ I suppose so, maybe…"I won't blow up the house, I promise." They were back to ignoring me.

"I suppose we could take the freak to the zoo and leave it in the car…" said Aunt Petunia slowly. As if I wouldn't be able to escape from the car once we got there.

"That car's new it's not sitting in it alone."

^Oh look the pig is wailing again. ^ He's pathetic! He doesn't even cry just scrunches up his face and ails like the pig in a wig he is. ^And, Petunia will give him anything he wants after it. ^

"Dinky Duddydums don't cry! Mommy won't let it spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around Dudley. ^Like they actually fit. ^ Sneered Riddle.

"I-I… d-don't… w-want… i-it… t-t-t-to… come…" Dudley looked at me with a nasty grin on his face as he whimpered to his mother. "He-he always sp-spoils everything!" He finished sticking his tongue out at me. ^Pathetic, like you said earlier. ^ Spoiled rich prat he is whimpering over nothing important.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Dudley stopped his whining as soon as his mother said, "… Oh god, they're here…" She went to go open the door. His rat faced friend walked in. he was thin, scrawny, and usually the one to hold kids hands behind their backs as Dudley punched them. What was his name? ^Piers Polkiss, if my memory serves me right. ^

I can't believe my luck! I', going to the zoo for the first time in my life! ^Watch out Vernon is pulling you away from everyone else. ^ Thanks for the warning. I've noticed I tend to lose track of my surroundings when I talk to you. I still can't believe they couldn't think of anything to do with me! ^I know little one. ^

"I'm warning you now," Vernon said while shoving his purple face into my own. ^Walrus. ^ "Any funny business at all and you will be in your cupboard until Christmas."

"I won't do anything," I said, "Honest..."

Vernon looked as if he didn't believe him. No one ever does. Ever. Except you Riddle.

No one ever believed me because strange things always happened around me. I don't cause them I think, but I'm not sure. ^You will understand soon. ^ Okay.

There was once when Aunt Petunia was tired of me coming back from the barbers with my hair looking the same, she decided to take the kitchen scissors and cut almost all my hair off. I was nearly bald except for my bangs, which she said was to " hide that horrible scar." Dudley fell out of his chair laughing when he saw me. This caused me to dread the next day of school where I was already laughed and bullied for my baggy clothes and tapped glasses. I woke up the next day to find my hair exactly how it was before Aunt Petunia had gotten a hold of it. I was forced to stay in my cupboard for a week even though I tried to explain that I couldn't explain how it grew back so fast.

Another time my Aunt was trying to make Dudley's old sweater that was brown with orange puffballs when it shrunk until it could fit a puppet, but defiantly couldn't fit me. That sweater was so revolting I was soooooo happy it shrunk. I was surprised that Aunt Petunia decided it had shrunk in the wash and I didn't get punished.

That didn't last long though as I got in trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. I was surprised as was everyone else was when I suddenly appeared on the chimney after running away from Dudley and his gang of bullies. My headmistress sent the Dursley's an angry letter saying that I was climbing on school buildings. I yelled at Vernon through my cupboard door that all I tried to do was jump behind the trashcans when I ended up on the chimney, and that it must have been the wind that caused it.

^Harry. Harry. Harry! HARRY! ^ W-what!? ^I've been trying to catch your attention. Please don't get caught up in memories. ^ O-okay. Thanks; you dragged me out of them. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong today. ^Good, I hope you have fun and get to see new things. ^ I think it's even worth being stuck with Dudley and Piers to be somewhere that's not school, my cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling house. ^I'm glad. ^

Oh no. Vernon is complaining about stuff again. He complains all of the time and it's annoying. ^I think his favorite topics are you, the council, you, people at work, you, the bank, and you. ^ I think you're right. Ugh. Now he's complaining about motorcycles. I actually have to admit I like them. I would imagine being on one speeding down the highway would feel like being free, maybe when I can get a vehicle I'll get one. ^Sounds fine with me. ^

"… Going about like maniacs, stupid young hoodlums," Vernon said as a motorcycle passed us. He is such an idiot. Why can't he ever see the fun and beauty in anything that is? ^ He doesn't see it because he is a plain, blind Muggle. A non-magical person. ^ Oh, that makes sense. I actually had a dream with a flying motorcycle, but it was really a night-

"MOTORCYLES DON'T FLY!" Vernon yelled at me almost turning around to slap me when he remembered who was in the car and stopping. I didn't realize I said that out loud. That was stupid of me. ^Foolish little snake. ^ Why do you almost call me a snake? ^I do that because you remind me of a little snake I once knew. She was a fun companion to have around and became my familiar later in her life. We were going to bring about a change, but then the accident happened to where I was joined to you, and I don't know what happened to her. I just hope that we will find her. I know that you will be happy soon. There is something very important coming for you that will change your life, and that is also part of the reason that I call you my little snake. ^ Okay, I guess that is acceptable for now.

Dudley and Piers started sniggering like the idiots they are after Vernon yelled.

"I know they don't, it was only a dream," I replied. "If it will make you happy I won't mention it again." Oh gosh! I want to throw up now after saying that. Its sounded like I actually cared about his wishes like the supposedly timid boy I'm supposed to be. Sickening. I just don't show my true feelings and prefer to be alone.

Though I do wish that I didn't say anything since they hate me even more when I talk about things that aren't normal then when I ask questions. It doesn't even make any difference if it was a dream, cartoon, etc. I would always get in trouble like now they will probably stick me in my cupboard when we get back to their house. They seem to think that I will get dangerous ideas. They have no clue that my thoughts get darker and darker the more they do to me. The more they do the closer I come to snapping. Riddle you're probably the only reason why I haven't snapped yet or lost my mind. Oh, but how some times I would just like to kill them like they have so many times tried to do to me and came really close to.

Finally we have reached the school. It is very sunny to day, perfect for a day at the zoo. This seems to be true as there are a lot of families here. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams, and bought me a cheap lemon ice pop because they weren't able to drag me away before the nice lady in the van asked me what I wanted. The ice pop wasn't bad. It was nicely sour; I have never liked sweet things anyways so it was perfect for me. Hahaha there's a gorilla here that looks exactly like Dudley except it's not blond. If it were then it would be his brother in looks. Hahaha! Do you find this as ridiculous as I do? ^Yes it is quite interesting and ridiculous. ^

This has to be the best morning of the life that I can remember! Dudley and Piers haven't been bullying me, but I better stay away from them as they are starting to get bored of the animals now that it is near lunchtime. They might decide to play their favorite game. I'll stay a little ways behind them then I also won't get any verbal threats or be yelled at. I can't believe he is throwing another tantrum! ^This is ridiculous! He is such a crybaby! ^ He's throwing a tantrum over not having enough ice cream on top of his knickerbockers glory! He should be glad he got any at all because he doesn't deserve it! This is one of the times I wish I could jus… did the light above us just explode? Why are they looking at me? I haven't done anything dangit! They are so lucky I can't just… is Dudley and Piers looking at me in fear?

* * *

(Dudley's pov)

Oh god! Harry must be really mad! He's so scary right now! He has a dark aura around him like he's wishing he could torture or murder someone! I wish it weren't me! I forgot he could get so scary! I hope I wasn't the one who caused this! I have to get away from him soon or something bad is bound to happen to me!

* * *

(Back to Harry pov)

Dudley is now quaking in his seat and I have no clue what is causing him to, but it serves him right. He needs to learn his place. It's also nice to watch him quake in fear, which I don't remember seeing before. It's quite enjoyable.

Vernon now decided to order him a new one and let me finish the first one. They seemed to all relax a little as I started eating the leftovers in silence without complaint and slowly calmed down thanks to Riddle.

I have a feeling that something else is going to happen that will ensure that I will be in my cupboard for a long time with no food and barley any water.

After lunch, we all went to the reptile house that was cool and dark. Just how I like it. All along the walls was lit up glass cases full of different sized and colored reptiles. Most of them were snakes that I wished I could talk to, but I couldn't since the glass was really thick. I actually learned when I was younger that I could talk to snakes while I was working in the garden. A snake came along that was lost and I heard it and replied to it not realizing that I was talking a different language until Petunia burst out and started yelling at me about how much of a freak that I am. Putting that aside, Dudley and Piers were back to being idiots and wanting to see the most venomous snakes or the largest like the man-crushing python and deadly cobras. The python they walked up to which was the largest that was there could easily wrap around Vernon's car twice, and crush it into a small trashcan. Dudley was trying to get it to move, but it didn't seem to be in the mood to. In fact it was peacefully sleeping on a rock in its cage. It's very sad that it's in a cage because it is a beautiful specimen.

"Make it move," Dudley whined to his father. In response to Dudley, Vernon tapped on the glass of the snake's cage. She didn't move, and I don't know why I know it's a girl but I do.

"Do it again." Dudley ordered his father. Vernon wrapped on the glass with his knuckles, but she didn't move. Poor thing, should I stop them? ^You should stop them. That snake deserves her rest. You know just how annoying people can be when knocking on your prison, and do you like it. No, you don't, so you know how she feels. Now imagine it happening everyday for hours. Would you wish that on any creature? No, so lets stop them. ^ Your right.

"Hey leave the snake alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He then shuffled away.

I walked up to the cage and watched the snake. I wouldn't be surprised if she died of boredom with only having foolish humans drumming their fingers on her cage bothering her rest. Poor thing I wish I could free her. Her way of life being stuck in her cage all the time is worse then living with the Dursley's because at least I get to go to school and sometimes Mrs. Figg's house. That's better then having to stay in one place all the time.

She woke up and slowly raised herself to eye level with me. She winked. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then I turned back to her and winked back. She looked over to Dudley and Vernon then raised her eyes to the ceiling. It clearly was an "I get that all the time" look.

"_**I know. It must be really annoying. I have to live with them, and they do the sssame thing to me." **_She nodded vigorously and gave me an understanding look. _**"Where do you come from? Did you live sssomewhere before thisss?" **_She jabbed her tail at the sing, which I then decided to read with her encouragement.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"_**I sssee. Well would you like to essscape from here and travel to Brazil to go to your homeland? **_She nodded her head just as I heard a deafening shout that mad us jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley waddled to us as fast as he could.

"Out of the way freak," he said while punching me in the ribs. I was so surprised that I landed on the concrete floor. Dudley you're so going to regret that! I vanished the glass of the Boa Constrictor's cage letting her free as at the same time I sent Dudley and Piers into the water on the other side of the glass. I felt my aura darkening this time while I still imagined what I could do to Dudley to get back at him. They let out howls as they felt pain they never thought they could ever feel. I slowly stood and laughed at them while everyone was panicking about the Boa Constrictor. She uncoiled herself and slid onto the floor people decided to start screaming and running for the exits. I ended the spells on Dudley and Piers while Reapplying the glass to its place locking them into the cage where they belonged.

As the Boa Constrictor slithered to me she started coiling and climbing up my body until she was draped over my shoulders and coiled all the way down both my arms. She hissed into my right ear, _**"Thanksss amigo for freeing me. I also haven't met a sssnakeling before it isss an honor to be in your presssence. If you wisssh sssince I can sssenssse you have had a bad life with these mugglesss. Would you take me with you?"**_

"_**I would be ecstatic if you would accompany me. Wait you sssaid mugglesss. Could you possssibly be a magical sssnake? And why did you call me a sssnakeling? I only know of one other that callsss me that, but he isssn't a sssnake." **_I replied to her with a wide smile and started to contain my aura.

"_**Yesss I'm a magical sssnake. I'm only half Boa Conssstrictor and half Basssilisssk. I called you a sssnakeling becaussse that'sss what you are partly at leassst and before you asssk I know becaussse of your ssscent."**_

"_**Okay. Now before sssomeone comesss over do you have a name?" **_I asked while stroking the scales along the top of her head.

"_**Yesss it'sss Xiuhcoatl meaning Weapon of Dessstruction in Nahuati."**_

"_**Well then Xiuhcoatl, it was very nice speaking to you but I need you to hide in my clothes. They should be loose enough that you should be able to hide without being noticed."**_

"_**Okay snakeling."**_

She slithered into my clothes as the keeper of the reptile house came out of his shock. "The glass. Where did it go, and how did it come back?"

The zoo director him self made Petunia and Vernon some strong tea while apologizing over and over. Dudley and Piers could only gibber once they where let out of the cage. Xiuhcoatl only snapped playfully at their heals as she passed them and did nothing else. Though by the time we were in the car Dudley was wailing that she tried to bite him and Piers was saying she had tried to squeeze him to death. Worst for me was Piers calming down enough to say, "You were talking to it weren't you Harry."

Vernon waited until Piers left before starting on me. He was so mad that he could hardly speak, "Go – Cupboard – stay – no meals," he then clasped onto the couch. Petunia ran into the kitchen to get him a large brandy.

I lay in my cupboard later that evening talking to Xiuhcoatl about her and my own lives. I wasn't sure if the Dursley's were asleep yet, and I couldn't risk sneaking out to get some food until I was sure. Other wise I would be in even more trouble and didn't want to think about what Vernon would do to me.

"_**Harry where are your parentsss?**_

"_**Let'sss sssee. I have been living with the Dursssley'sss for ten yearsss, and they have alwaysss told me that my parentsss died in a car crasssh. I don't remember being there, but most daysss I get thessse dreamsss with a flasssh of green light and a burning pain in my forehead that ssslowly turned to pleasssure. I sssuppossse thisss isss the crasssh. Though I don't think they are telling me the truth. There isss nowhere logical anssswer for all of the green and the pain turned to pleasssure on my forehead with that explanation. Asss of my parentsss. I don't know what they look like for there are no picturesss, I don't have a sssingle memory of them, and I can't asssk the Dursssley'sss becaussse it isss a rule to not asssk quessstionsss."**_

"_**You know what. I usssed to dream of sssomebody taking me away sssomeday. Then cold reality ssset in and I realized I was alone in thossse termsss. No one would come for me for I'm jussst sssome freak living underneath the ssstairsss in a cupboard in my relativesss houssse." **_I replied to her while a tear ran down my cheek.

"_**Don't worry little sssnakeling! There isss sssomeone who will ssshow up sssoon after a life changing experience. I know it for I can sssenssse it coming clossser to you. Don't fret you will be happy and have the truth sssoon." **_Xiuhcoatl told me flicking the tears off my face and coiling around me as I soon drifted into a fitful sleep resting in her coils.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Vernon banging on my cupboard demanding that I come out. I quickly told Xiuhcoatl to hide under my cot and got up and exited my cupboard. I found Vernon right outside the door. He immediately grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me to the second bedroom. I just went along with it because I knew if I resisted then the punishment would be a lot worse.

He threw me onto the floor and took a kitchen knife out of his pocket that I didn't see. As soon as I saw this I receded into my mindscape that Riddle helped me to create. I saw he was waiting there for me and we talked for some hours. There's something I forgot to mention about Riddle. He is tall, has chocolate brown hair, elongated fangs, alabaster white skin, and black-feathered wings that slightly drug on the ground. He is what's known as a Dark Angle. They are different from a Fallen Angle. He explained it to me, but it would be too much work to say everything he said so I'll just leave it at that.

Anyways, now that the beating is done I have to go back to the real world to do the chores that were assigned to me. I woke up to me lying in a puddle of my own blood. I looked into the mirror that was in the room and saw that he cut a line through both of my eyes, which it was a miracle I could still see, carved several long cuts on my arms, a gash across my neck, and recarved out the words FREAK, WORTHLESS, and DEMON on my back. Vernon was still outside the door when I walked out and grabbed me and shoved me back into the cupboard where I will be spending the next week in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
